Forever isn't over yet  A Renesmee Cullen story
by NessieBitingHerLip
Summary: What if the Cullens decided that Renesmee should lead a normal life and sent her away at a young age? And what if she then forgot about her past? Will she find who she is? Or will it destroy her?  RenesmeexJacob.
1. prologue

**forever isn't over yet**

**prologue**

I didn't think that it would be like this. That I would stand here and remeber things I should have never forgotten.

That I would realize how my life turned into a maze. I was standing here in front of the cliff wondering what would happen next.

If I jump... will someone try to rescue me? Will my family even notice? Where could they be now? And if I don't jump... Will they even care?

I know what I am. I know in which situtation I am right now. But I have no idea how it all came to this. To the point where I just couldn't take it anymore.

Carefully I took a step towards the edge of the cliff. From here it looked very far but I knew that the way would be short.

Slowly I inhaled the smell of the forest behind me for the last time. It smelled like wood, the water on the leafes and the animals. But one scent was close.

It was always there and never left me. It was the scent of the only person I would have trusted right now.

The only person who could drag me away from the edge and I wouldn't fight against it. But he wasn't here.

I exhaled again erasing the forest from my mind and let myself fall into the water beneath me.


	2. chapter 1  the awakening

forever isn't over yet

chapter one: her soul won't move on

**_

* * *

Every house where love abides_**

**_And friendship is a guest,_**

**_Is surely home, and home, sweet home_**

_**For there the heart can rest**._

_Henry Van Dyke_

* * *

"Nessie? Nessie! Oh thank god you're alive!" Blinking I tried to focus on my new surroundings. I was now lying in a bed and and the room was filled with tall, dark shadows. Figuring I was either in a hospital or dreaming, I didn't respond. There was something weird about the way the shadows were standing. They were standing in a group in the corner. But I didn't feel their eyes on me only. To my right was sitting another shadow. But it wasn't really a shadow. It was a person. A male. And he looked amazingly familiar considering the fact that he looked like he hadn't slept nor showered in days. Preparing myself to say something I took a deep breath and that's when all of my senses came back to me. The room was clear and the scents danced in my nose. "Jacob?" The very moment I said his name two arms embraced me. "Nessie, what did you think? You scared the shit out of me. Are you alright?" He pulled away, examining my face. "Jacob? You look like crap." A weak smile formed on my face. It tickled as if my face hadn't moved in ages. "Am I in a hospital?" My voice was really soar. I almost didn't understand myself. "Yes." That came from the group in the corner. I couldn't remember the voice but when I looked at them I remembered them. It was Seth who had answered me. He was smiling but he seemed concerned. "Why are you standing in the corner?" "Jacob wouldn't let us come closer for the last three days." Three days? I was unconsious for that long? "Was I dead or something?"

"No. Your body recovered within a few minutes but you wouldn't wake up. Billy said that your soul had the greater damage. It needed to rest." Seriously? My soul knocked itself out just so it could recover from the pain of my almost suicide? What's sleep for? "Only from the cliff thingy?" "Not exactly. It's because of the fast changes you had in your life. How long did your puberty last?" I looked at Jacob in disbelief. He wasn't really asking that was he? "It never really stopped. I just became very agressive and... that whole growing up process." Embarrassed I avoided their stares and got up from my bed. "Is grandpa here?" Jacob stood up beside me and shook his head. "They're in Europe. Norway. They won't come back to Forks until you're ready for it. We'll all give you time to sort things out." Thankful and to comfort him I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He looked worse than I felt. Being held by him I felt what I had missed for so many years. He made me feel safe & loved. As if we were never seperated. From this moment on I was lost in his eyes. I didn't even notice the doctor coming into the room and saying I could go. At some point Jacob just grinned and picked me up to carry me. To be honest I could have walked... but no one knew that.

When the five of us finally were on our way to... where actually? "Jake? Where are you taking me?" „Where do you wanna go?" He grinned and I tried hard not to smile back at him. After all I couldn't show him that years of hurt washed away in seconds... Desperatley I tried to glare at him but I couldn't. "Please, Jake. No stupid jokes right now." His smile faded and a frown washed over his face. "You still angry?" I didn't respond. "If you really wanna know... I'm taking you home." He's really going to carry me allthe way through Forks? Is he serious? Desperately I tried to get out of Jacob's arms. "What are you doing?" "You can't carry me through the streets. People will notice!" Loud laughter made me and Jacob turn back to the entrance of the hospital. The pack has been watching the scene the whole time! Ridiculously I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. "Take good care of her, Jake. I have a feeling she'll run away, again." Leah grinned at Jacob and walked towards a car standing nearby. Seth followed right after her, waving happily at us. Embry winked at Jacob and chuckled when Jake wanted to put his arm around me and I pushed him away. Hastily I turned around and took Jacobs hand to make him move faster. We walked the whole way without saying a word. He may have attemted starting a conversation but I just wouldn't let him. Since we walked very slowly the sun was already setting when we arrived home. It was dream-like. Nothing here seemed to be real. Jacob entered the house and held open the door, waiting for me to follow. Even if it was only a step... It felt like a mile. When I entered the house a feeling came rushing through my body and I knew that everything was real. The house. The dreams. The memories. The feelings... I was send back to the days where me and dad would sit in front of the piano and play a song together. Or Rosalie would brush my hair. Or mom would tell me stories. Or Alice would make me try on billions of outfits. Or grandpa would measure me. Or grandma would cook. Or Emmet and Jasper would do something hilarious... And one particular memory came across my mind. Jacob. He was sitting on the sofa with me and Rose. I had been thirsty and didn't get my donated blood in time... I simply bit him. He didn't complain, really. As if it didn't really matter. And it didn't matter. It didn't hurt him.

"What're you thinking about?" "Nothing." I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think it would be this easy to get back home after everything that happened. But forgiving is easy... forgetting isn't.


End file.
